


Personal Porno

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's away on a job, and decides to give Tim a little show. Except that, as always with his boyfriend- he quickly finds himself at <i>Tim's</i> mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Porno

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "online". I came home from work and just needed some JayTim sin.

“You should’ve  _ seen _ the colors, babygirl,” Jason said, leaning his chin on his hand and studying his screen, his face taking up most of Tim’s laptop, “the explosion was better than  _ fireworks _ .”

 

“Mhm,” Tim said, folding his arms and perching one foot up on his computer chair, swaying it gently. “I  _ bet _ . There better not have been any casualties Jason.”

 

Jason rolled his eyes- but god, that lazy smile he gave Tim filled him with butterflies. One of these days maybe he wouldn’t be filled with them around his predecessor- but he didn’t see that day being anytime  _ soon _ . “Cross my heart and hope to die, Timbo- we’re good.”

 

Tim snorted. “That’s shit coming from you,” he pointed out, “you’ll just  _ come back _ . Swear you have nine lives.”

 

Jason hummed, studying Tim on his own laptop. “Does that mean I get to spend ‘em all with you?”

 

And Tim… he felt his damn heart  _ melting _ . “Sap,” he muttered, even as he smiled, awestruck and wishing Jason was back with him, to kiss senseless. “How long ‘til you come home to me?”

 

“Couple days if it all goes right. If it’s more I’ll let you know.”

 

“Make sure it isn’t.”

 

“Not exactly  _ my call _ ,” Jason pointed out, “it’s all how the job plays out. But maybe if you give me some…  _ incentive _ .”

 

That earned him a laugh. “Thought I was the voyeur, Jason.”

 

Jason straightened up. “You know, you’re  _ right _ .” Without another word he grabbed the grey tshirt he was wearing and lifting it up over his head, tossing it aside and leaning back in his chair, giving Tim the perfect view of his abs, his chest- Tim’s eyes zeroing in on the rings Jason had in his nipples, before trailing down, following the line of hair to the hem of his black sweatpants-

 

He let his leg fall back off his chair, pulling himself closer without meaning to.

 

“You’ve gone quiet, babygirl,” Jason teased, reaching up and raking a hand back through his hair, acting like he had  _ no idea _ what his messy curls did to Tim. “You alright?”

 

“Uh-huh.” Tim was  _ staring _ and he didn’t even care. Knew what the curves of Jason’s abdominal muscles felt like, under his fingers and tongue. How Jason  _ arched _ when he’d thread his tongue through those rings, how damn  _ sensitive _ he was-

 

Jason smirked, knowing Tim’s eyes weren’t on his face  _ at all _ . “I’m thinking of taking up being  _ French Batman _ ,” he said, testing a theory-

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Yup, Tim was  _ gone _ . “Earth to Timbo,” Jason said, leaning forward again and breaking Tim’s line of sight. Tim shook his head, focusing back on Jason’s face again, a little color rising in his cheeks. “You’re so easy to distract.”

 

“And you’re  _ not _ ?”

 

“Like hell am I denying I am.” Jason grinned, showed off the points of his teeth. “Want a little show?”

 

The fact that he could  _ offer _ so freely, so nonchalantly, it blew Tim’s  _ mind _ . But he was nodding, unable to even speak over the idea, his hair falling into his eyes and dusting his cheeks, his ponytail coming loose. He barely noticed.

 

Jason’s grin turned into the kind of smirk that could have Tim’s pants off in ten seconds flat, as he leaned back again, reaching down and palming himself through his sweatpants. Tim’s eyes followed the motion- and,  _ oh god _ , Jason definitely wasn’t wearing underwear, from the fairly obvious shape his cock took, beneath his hand.

 

“Have you been thinking about me?” Jason asked, and Tim nodded, licked his lips.

 

God,  _ all the damn time _ . When he went to sleep- sometimes when he woke up in the middle of the night- in the morning,  _ in the shower _ \- that one time, the other day, in his  _ office _ -

 

“You have no idea,” Tim nearly whined- wanted to be beneath the desk Jason was sitting at. Wanted that hand to be  _ his _ .

 

“Yeah? Share with the class  _ Timmy _ .”

 

Tim swallowed thickly. “Every night before I go to bed,” he admitted, watched as Jason’s hips lifted gently towards his hand. “Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night… I dreamt about you and woke up rutting against the bed like a damn  _ dog _ .”

 

Jason groaned, low, from the back of his throat, and shivered.

 

“And then in the morning- sometimes even in the  _ shower _ .” Tim unconsciously reached down, rubbing his cock through his tiny shorts. “I locked my office door the other day and thought about you beneath my desk.”

 

“Fuck Tim.” Jason pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants, and when his cock bobbed free, Tim whined. Jason arched a brow. “See something you want?”

 

“ _ Yeah _ .”

 

“Where?”

 

Tim moaned. “ _ Everywhere _ . In my mouth-” Tim broke off, squeezed his own cock which was  _ aching _ , while Jason wrapped his hand around the base of his. “In my hand with you trying to rut  _ desperately _ . Love you desperate.”

 

Jason sighed, stroking up slowly, and Tim could see the bead of precum, clearly, as it rolled down the head of his cock. God, he was glad he’d given Jason a new laptop- the camera on this was  _ great _ . “Yeah Timmy?”

 

“Yeah, you whine like you’re gonna  _ die _ and I’m the only thing keeping you alive.” Tim tugged at the waistband of his shorts and underwear, pulling his own cock free. “Not sure if I wanna ride you more, or fuck you into my bed.”

 

“ _ Both _ ,” Jason moaned, letting his head tip back- and he was baring himself for Tim, like a gift- and Tim wanted to  _ devour _ him. Jason’s hand was moving faster now, like he didn’t have the patience to tease- and Tim was alright with that. Just hearing Jason’s voice could work him up- and going without him for even a few days was  _ hard _ .

 

Maybe it said something, that they fucked so damn often even a few days was  _ difficult _ . But Tim didn’t care. He was  _ addicted _ , as far as he was concerned- and he planned to keep it that way. “Think I’ll fuck you first,” Tim offered, watched as Jason squeezed, just below his cockhead, let his hand continue to bump against his glans. “Over and  _ over _ again until you’re delirious and there’s only  _ me _ .”

 

“There’s only-  _ ah _ \- only ever  _ you _ , babygirl. Swear it.” Jason shivered, hips lifting up, and Tim hunched slightly, stroking faster and watching like Jason was his own personal porno. Jason wasn’t even watching him- but Tim knew he was lost in his  _ voice _ now.

 

“Yeah? Only me when I’m fucking you so hard you  _ scream _ for me, Jaybird?” Jason gnawed at his lip, nodding, eyes squeezed shut- and Tim wondered if he’d bite it open. “Scream yourself  _ hoarse _ and even then you’re  _ begging _ ?”

 

“Tim-”

 

“Only me when you’re fucking yourself back on my cock?”

 

“ _ Tim _ !” It was a gasp, and Jason was  _ close _ , Tim knew. He smirked, his free hand curling around the edge of his desk, gripping until his knuckles were white.

 

“Only me when you’re fucked raw and don’t even know your own  _ name _ ?” Jason whined, hips bucking again. “But  _ fuck _ , you never forget mine, do you?” Jason nodded, before he was arching, calling out to Tim- coming up onto those abs that had distracted Tim so much.

 

Tim wanted to lick them  _ clean _ .

 

The moment he had that thought he was gone, groaning and coming over his own fist. He felt it sliding down along his wrist, as he watched Jason going lax, slowly lifting his head and watching Tim with hazy grey eyes.

 

“Devil,” he breathed, and Tim smiled, loving when the tables turned- when Jason teased him and yet  _ still _ was the one a mess, come the end. Loved that as addicted as he was to Jason- Jason was wrapped around his  _ finger _ .

 

“So a few days?”

 

“ _ Definitely _ .” Jason glanced down, before he sighed, his clean hand reaching up to cover his eyes as he took a deep breath. Tim knew, like  _ hell _ was Jason going to let any job run over now.

 

“Good.” Tim tucked himself back into his shorts, lifting his hand- and the moment Jason lifted his own hand from his eyes, licked at one of the trails of cum that had slid down to his wrist. “I miss you.”

 

He didn’t need to specify  _ all the ways _ \- it came across. And from the groan Jason gave, he knew  _ exactly _ all the ways Tim would welcome him home.


End file.
